Transformers freefall
by Fireblade145
Summary: The autobots and decepticons battle on earth starts now


**this is a series ive made which merges the g1 cartoon continuity with the idw continuity this is my first time writing a fanfic so i hope you enjoy (:**

Chapter 1 Fall of cybertron: "DIE!" Blitzwing yells as he cuts off an autobot trooper's head "We must hold the line autobots!we can't let Megatron stop us!" Optimus prime yells as he fires his ion blaster while charging through the wreckage killing decepticons as he goes along Devastator lifts up a building and swings it at Omega supreme hitting him in the head with it "TARGET:DEVASTATOR,DESTRUCTION:IMMINENT" Omega supreme declares as he counters it by grabbing devastator and chokeslamming him into the ground Prowl is shown driving along a nearly destroyed highway jumps into the air transforms and grabs starscream who was flying by "get off me autobot trash!" Starscream shouts as Prowl holds onto him for dear life Starscream then transforms and lands with Prowl rolling away from him they both get up at the same time takes cover spots behind debris and start firing at each other then Jazz is shown shooting Soundwave right in his chest making him topple over Soundwave gets back up "Soundwave superior,Jazz inferior" he trips jazz then proceeds to step on him but is interuppted by a swift punch from Ironhide Soundwave jumps over a piece of debris and falls back Megatron is then shown pursuing Bumblebee Bumblebee shoots at Megatron while Megatron uses his mace to swing away every shot "not enough autobot." he runs close enough to bumblebee to swing the mace right in the top of his head "aaah..!" bumblebee welps as his voice dies out Megatron stands triumphantly over the scout saying "never enough" he is then headlocked by optimus prime "Your war..." he grabs one of his arms and swings him to the ground "is with ME!" "That should be enough lets go!" Jazz shouts as he charges into the ark Optimus then punches Megatron into the air and charges with Bumblebee into the ark with other autobots following and the decepticons not sparing the artillery firing at the autobots "5,4,3,2..." Cliffjumper counts down as the ark launches "RARGH!!!" Megatron yells with a stern face of anger will firing his fusion cannon insanely he then charges to the nemesis the ark reaches orbit and Huffer and Bumblebee is seen in the ark looking at the near distant Cybertron then Optimus prime places his hands on their shoulders "I'm sorry we must leave our home but Cybertron is dying..." he is then interuppted by an autobot trooper "sir the decepticon's warship isn't far behind us!" Megatron is shown in the nemesis looking at the ark"This is their so called ark!? The autobots have placed their hopes on a glorified cargo hauler!" a decepticon trooper says to Megatron "Lord Megatron we're now close enough to deploy the grapples" Megatron looks at the ark "Do it" the grapples are then deployed then the last grapple exponentially bigger than the others is deployed in front of the ark "Autobots prepare yourselfs! we're under attack! We won't surrender until the last drip of energon has left our bodies!" all the autobots raise their weapons in approval all the autobots stare at the grapple door waiting for the decepticons to charge in the door opens "DECEPTICONS ATTAAACK!!!" Megatron shouts as he and his decepticons charge in ready to kill Optimus prime and Megatron's fists collide in each other's chest Megatron fists optimus in the face sending him toppling into the wall "You STILL fight for the weak that is why you LOSE!" he charges with his mace at Optimus autobots and decepticons are shown dying left and right Trailbreaker then topples into the controls causing the ship to go out of control spinning around causing the main grapple to disconnect everyone falls out of the ship except Bumblebee who manages to hold on to the controls and get the ship back on track the only ones who made it back on to the ship were Optimus prime,Megatron,Ratchet,Runabout,Runamuck,Starscream,Skywarp,Thundercracker,Blitzwing,Prowl,Soundwave,Jazz,Ironhide,Bumblebee,Astrotrain,Reflector,Sideswipe,Trailbreaker,Cliffjumper,Brawn,Gears,Sunstreaker,Bluestreak,Huffer and random decepticon troops and autobot troops Optimus prime and Megatron land on top of the ship and continues to fight Ratchet lands and shoots two decepticon seekers midlanding Ironhide punches a seeker knocking out one of his optics Ironhide then shoots him to death "This universe no matter how vast will never be big enough for the both of us!" he punches Megatron transforms into truck mode drives up flys up in mid air transforms hovers over megatron and kicks him in hos chest causing megatron to land roughly on his back Megatron gets up and optimus prime lands in front of him throws a punch Megatron catches it throws optimus over his head and into the ground Megatron tries to steo in his face Optimus prime catches his foot and pushes it off gets back up punches Megatron in the face Megatron grabs his face "I'LL RIP OUT YOUR OPTICS!" Optimus prime knees him right in his crotchplate Megatron blasts him with his fusion cannon Optimus flys and drops to the ground Megatron transform to Tank mode and drives at Optimus prime he then drives over him and rolls his threads on him Optimus then throws him off Megatron transforms gets up and optimus prime gets up also Optimus prime throws a punch Megatron uses his fist blocks it and kicks him in the face while he os on the ground Megatron punches him repeatedly laughing manianically Optimus then wrestles him off the ground the ship then starts to tear apart "The portal!" they both shout and grasp for dear life onto the ship "The portal is tearing the ship apart!" Megatron shouts and as the near the portal their ships dissapear into the distance. **_Did you like chapter 1 tell me what I can improve on oh an this is how I imagine their earth designs Optimus prime-spotlight optimus prime design Jazz- all hail megatron Prowl-all hail megatron Bumblebee-for all mankind Ironhide-all hail megatron ratchet-all hail megatron trailbreaker-all hail megatron cliffjumper-all hail megatron huffer-for all mankind gears-for all mankind brawn-mtmte Bluestreak-all hail megatron Sideswipe-For all mankind Sunstreaker-all hail megatron Wheeljack-all hail megatron hound-all hail megatron Megatron-all hail megatron Starscream-g1 alex milne art thundercracker-g1 alex milne art skywarp-g1 alex milne art Blitzwing-escalation astrotrain-all hail megatron soundwave-alex milne g1 soundwave art reflector trio-all hail megatron Runabout runamuck-devastation Ramjet-spotlight ramjet dirge-all hail megatron thrust-spotlight thrust and i will be making a Transformers the last knight fanfiction before it comes out._**


End file.
